


Wonders

by Notgonnabeme



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confusion, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Vibrators, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notgonnabeme/pseuds/Notgonnabeme
Summary: Who in their right mind would bring a vibrator to the Christmas party?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 17





	Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry the story is all over the place.
> 
> No beta lol

They wanted to strangle the person that brought this-- thing-- to the Christmas party, but they also wanted to thank him at the same time. 

Like, what kind of person do you have to be to buy a vibrator as an anonymous gift exchange? 

Maybe it was a joke, played on them, especially, because they all had a crush on Jungwoo and a few members knew but they won't tell that's for sure. 

So well, yeah maybe that was why they reacted differently when Jungwoo opened the small baby blue box, laughed and fell to the floor. Jaehyun rushed to see what's inside while Johnny pulled Jungwoo upright. After Jaehyun had held up the toy, Lucas looked at Jungwoo with dark eyes and Doyoung blushed so hard he hid his face in the couch pillow. 

Johnny had frowned, pulled the box away from Jaehyun, and placed it in Jungwoo's hand, mumbling something about stupid jokes they played all the time. Jungwoo, still laughing, fell backward into Johnny's embrace, the taller wrapped his arms around Jungwoo unconsciously. Taeyong shouted at them to quiet down and they continued their gift event. 

Doyoung still felt his ears burning, he glanced at Jaehyun, the other had his eyes on Jungwoo, the same dark look as Lucas clear in his eyes. 

. 

Lucas made a move first. 

It's well known that Jungwoo and Lucas were a thing, so it's no surprise when he grabbed Jungwoo's arm and dragged him out of the room later that night. 

The following days, they could only think of that thing and how Jungwoo deal with it. 

December rolled by, came January. 

Johnny texted Doyoung and Jaehyun that he had talked to Lucas, that the youngest of them would ask Jungwoo about this. 

They waited. 

. 

Even though they expected this, it's still a huge surprise when Lucas tells them to follow him to Jungwoo and Jaehyun's room. Johnny has managed to get every other members out of the dorm, just in case anything loud happens. 

Doyoung doubts that anything will happen at all. 

Jungwoo, sitting on his own bed, looking as normal as ever, looks up at them and smiles. 

Like what Doyoung doubted, Jungwoo tells them that, no he hadn't used it and he doesn't plan on using it. 

Which is cool, like, really cool. 

If Lucas hadn't slipped up about his experience beforehand. 

One glance at each of his friends' faces tells Doyoung everything. Jaehyun is normally so competitive, so he must want to experience the same as Lucas. Johnny is gentle, and he doesn't show his disappointment but Doyoung just knows. 

What he doesn't know is how he reacted. 

. 

Jungwoo laughed at the vibrator because that's his first feeling. 

He was confused but didn't dare check any of his bandmates' facial expressions, maybe he was afraid of what he'd find on their faces. 

Jungwoo locked eyes with Lucas, the others looked at him with a hunger that was not masked at all. 

He shivered, covered it up with a laugh. 

That night, Lucas used the toy on him. Faced down, ass up, on his bed in his and Jaehyun's shared room. Jungwoo muffled his voice in his fist, scared of the other members outside in the living room. 

. 

He should have known Jaehyun would do this. After they had talked. 

Sneaked into his bed at night, whispered something about that vibrator and fucking licked his ear. His arms were around Jungwoo's waist, pulling him flush against his front. 

Jungwoo let him do whatever he wanted. 

. 

Johnny was not that different. 

The older was more gentle, touched him where he liked and a lot of foreplay like he had told him somewhere before. 

Jungwoo never let anyone kissed him. 

. 

Doyoung was the last one. 

Like, he wasn't sure why he expected him to break fist and just fucked him that night in the living room, not that he's expecting it but well, he did fantasize about it. 

The older confessed he wanted to see Jungwoo used it, and mumbling parts that sounded a lot like 'moaning their names while he played with himself'. 

Jungwoo thinks about it too. 

. 

He didn't want to just sleep around. 

He had wanted Doyoung for himself, but also Lucas, and he knew he was selfish for taking pleasure from Johnny and Jaehyun, but the guilt only ate him up when he's alone. 

So he never leaves himself alone.


End file.
